


Pretty

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ... double cock warming ig????, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PROOFREAD this one day later, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Soft Porn, might be worth rereading??? whoops, not proofread bc its 11pm and im very tired, renjun wears panties, slight feminisation (they call renjun princess), this is just jeno and jaemin taking care of a very tired injunnie :(((, this is soft porn just rly rly soft porn :(((, well i added like maybe 100 words or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: Renjun comes home on a Friday evening exhausted to his bones, so Jeno and Jaemin set about to make him feel better. It just so happens that the one method that works is sending Renjun to sleep full of their cock.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't any of the fics i promised you guys (first time, public or abo) but i've been really tired and stressed lately and i wrote this because if i cant relax renjun can!! i hope it's enjoyable, as always~
> 
> EDIT, 02/09/19: proofread and added some stuff so might be worth a reread!!!

_ On days I get so lonely and I miss you _

_ If I put in one drop of your love, _

_ Happiness will spread _

* * *

There are ten steps from where he's standing to the front door and Renjun doesn’t think he has the energy to make it. It’s Friday evening, and he had dragged himself home from work after a long, long week, even though he isn’t quite sure why he’s been so tired this whole time. Maybe it’s his everlasting commitment to work or that he’s been sleeping worse lately, but he feels so exhausted and those ten steps have now become his stretching point. 

It’s honestly a miracle that Jaemin comes up behind him. 

“What are you doing out here, Injunnie?” Jaemin asks gently, winding an arm around his waist and guiding the both of them towards the front door, searching for his keys in his pocket before opening the door. 

“Tired,” Renjun mumbles, eyes already sliding shut and leaning heavily into Jaemin. He doesn’t even see Jeno coming into the living room, already dressed comfortably, hair mussed and wet. 

“Hey,” Jeno says softly, coming up to kiss the both of them. “How was work?” 

“Normal,” Jaemin hums, shedding his jacket while somehow still simultaneously holding onto Renjun. “But our princess is really tired tonight. Why don’t you take a nap with him? I’ll go start dinner and then I’ll wake you up when it’s ready. We can all have an early night tonight.” He reaches over to take Jeno's hand, kissing the back of it softly and pulling Jeno closer as well.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Jeno asks, but all of their conversation feels like faraway static in Renjun’s ears, and he just really wants to get out of his clothes and go to sleep, the sooner the better. 

Allowing himself to be manhandled from Jaemin to Jeno’s arms, Renjun sleepily helps Jeno to shed his jacket before being whisked away to their bedroom, where Jeno ushers him into the attached bathroom and picks out some clothes for him to wear. 

“Go change, I’ll get the bed ready,” Jeno says, kissing his forehead briefly. 

Renjun doesn’t bother closing the bathroom door - there’s no point, he’s just changing, and they’ve seen each other at varying stages of undressed more than a lot of times already. Jeno’s gotten him Jaemin’s sweatshirt that’s huge on him, a pair of soft panties that have been worn thin from constant use, and nothing else. It’s exactly what Renjun loves to wear when they’re lounging around, and Jaemin’s scent that surrounds him as he tugs the sweater on calms him down immediately. 

“Pretty,” Jeno remarks from where he’s leaning against the wall in the bathroom door frame, and Renjun just goes on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. Then they’re moving towards the bed and settling in, Renjun’s back against Jeno’s chest and Jeno’s arm secure around his waist. “Sleep, princess,” Jeno whispers, pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck. 

Renjun nods and closes his eyes easily, lulled by the warmth and comfort. Yet, fifteen minutes past and Renjun’s _ still _ awake despite his exhaustion; Jeno’s already probably asleep, and he can hear Jaemin pottering in the kitchen outside, the sounds of chopping and pots clanging. He’s getting desperate in his exhaustion, but there’s _ nothing he can do_, and the frustration builds up and there are tears gathering in his eyes and he must have moved or made a sound because then Jeno is moving behind him and there are soft kisses placed on his neck again. 

“Can’t sleep?” Jeno asks, voice a little husky, and Renjun is on the verge of crying. 

“No,” Renjun says, voice tremulous and betraying his fragile state of mind. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just - I just can’t sleep.” 

“You haven’t been sleeping well for the past week,” Jeno notes, still pressing gentle kisses to his neck intermittently and stroking his waist soothingly. “Jaemin and I wondered what we could do.” 

“You’ve helped me already,” Renjun murmurs, thinking of the warm milk, soothing music and reminders to get off his phone some time before they went to bed. 

“I know, but there’s something else we didn’t ask you yet,” Jeno says, and Renjun’s curiosity is piqued. 

“What?” There’s a brief moment of silence from behind him that Renjun wonders if Jeno fell asleep mid-conversation before Jeno’s grabbing him and making him turn around to face him. “Jeno?” 

“We thought of ways to make you relax,” Jeno says, somehow looking both serious and slightly shy at the same time, “and - we don’t know, but you might wanna try cockwarming?” 

Jeno doesn’t even finish his sentence before Renjun feels a thrill run down his body, and if he presses his thighs together - only he knows that. “Cock - cockwarming? Like, going to sleep with you inside me?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno says, palm warm on his waist. “You always slept better when we sent you to sleep full of cum and plugged, but we haven’t been able to do that for you lately, so we thought this might be another way but… it’s up to you, Injun. Do you want to?” 

The fact that Jeno says all of that with a straight face should be something that makes Renjun embarrassed, but all that Renjun feels is a _ want _ that settles in his groin, and he’s already reaching to clutch at Jeno’s shirt, pulling a little. 

“Please, I want to,” Renjun says softly, just bordering on a whine. He’s desperate enough to try anything to sleep at this point, and if having Jeno’s cock in him makes him fall asleep, that’s even better. “Jen, I wanna - wanna try cockwarming, please.” 

“Turn around, princess, and I’ll prep you,” Jeno promises, reaching for the lube as Renjun turns around and pulls his sweatshirt halfway up his abdomen, making himself comfortable. There’s some rustling behind him, then warmth settles around again and Jeno’s fingers are tracing aimless patterns in the small of his back, dangerously close to the hem of his panties. 

“You look so pretty in your panties,” Jeno sighs, talking more to himself than Renjun, and he’s sliding Renjun’s panties down his legs, placing the fabric on the nightstand before returning to Renjun. “Gonna finger you now, love. Lift this leg a little, princess, and relax, alright?” 

Renjun obeys, lifting his left leg and rolling a little more onto his front just so Jeno has better access to his hole. He hears the click of the lube bottle and the slick sounds of Jeno warming the lube up between his fingers, then those same fingers part his cheeks gently, resting on the edge of his rim. 

“Gonna keep my cock so warm,” Jeno murmurs, low and promising, then the first of his fingers breach Renjun.

Renjun is incredibly tight, probably because they haven’t had sex in weeks, and Jeno goes about his stretching a lot more carefully, prodding and pushing around with a single finger for longer than he usually would. Even so, Renjun loosens up fairly easily, body still moulded to his fingers, remembering his shape and accepting his second finger just as easily as ever. Renjun lets out a little moan and Jeno kisses the nape of his neck. 

By the time Jeno introduces his third finger, Renjun is itching to just have Jeno’s cock in him. There’s a strange mix of arousal and fatigue mixing in him, and he’s pretty sure the fatigue is winning. “Jen, please, I - I’m tired,” Renjun calls, voice soft and Jeno’s fingers twist in him one last time, pressing against his prostate - just to tease, Renjun thinks petulantly, as he can’t help but whine when Jeno does so - then Jeno’s fingers slowly leave him. 

“Ready, princess?” Jeno asks sweetly, the head of his cock pressing against Renjun’s stretched rim. 

“Yes,” Renjun says, and Jeno gives it to him just like that. The blunt head of his cock is _ wide_, wider than Renjun remembers, though admittedly it’s been a long time and exhaustion has blurred his memories. Jeno keeps pressing in, and it feels like he’s never going to bottom out and Renjun is so full, full, _ full_, and with each inch that Jeno gives him he keeps thinking he can’t take anymore but then Jeno bottoms out and all Renjun can feel is _ Jeno_. 

“Feels good, love?” Jeno asks, pulling Renjun close to his chest and pressing kisses anywhere he can reach without jostling his cock, nestled deep inside Renjun’s heat. 

“So good,” Renjun gasps, the stretch and soreness becoming all he can think off, overtaking his mind and all of his hidden worries. 

“Okay to sleep?”

“Ye - yes,” Renjun says, and he gets a soft kiss on his shoulder as response. 

Jeno’s cock in him is thick and long, and the stretch gives his mind something else to focus on. It’s also incredibly intimate, and he feels so safe like this, with Jeno’s arms around him and cock inside of him. Within a few minutes, Renjun’s slipping into a nearly-asleep state, and then within another few more minutes, he’s completely asleep, hole stretched obscenely around Jeno’s cock. 

It’s almost half an hour later that Renjun hears someone calling him, and he stirs sleepily, wanting to roll over onto his back, but then there’s an arm that’s holding him in place and he’s about to ask why he’s being manhandled in his sleep and then he feels it, _ remembers _it. 

Jeno’s cock, still thick in him despite being half-hard, filling up his hole perfectly, and Jeno must move a little because his cockhead presses right up against his prostate and the loud moan that comes out of Renjun’s mouth is entirely unfiltered. The need and arousal cut straight through the fog of sleep, and Renjun suddenly _ wants _ to be fucked, to be filled warm and hot and split open until he can feel the stretch for days.

“Sleep well, angel?” Jaemin asks as Renjun opens his eyes, unable to help himself from squeezing around Jeno’s hardening cock inside of him. 

“Nana,” Renjun gasps, then he’s pushing back onto Jeno’s cock, rolling his hips, trying to get movement out of it. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Jaemin says nonchalantly, like Renjun isn’t stretched around Jeno’s cock in front of his eyes. 

“Wait,” Renjun whimpers, “please - Jen, I want - want your - your cum in me, please, please, it’s been so long -”

“You don’t mind, honey?” Jeno asks Jaemin. 

“Take care of our princess,” Jaemin says, leaning over to kiss Jeno, “I’ll watch.” 

That’s all it takes for Jeno to grip Renjun’s thigh and start fucking into him, splitting him open exactly how he wants it. Renjun can’t say much, sensitive from both sleep and not having being fucked for weeks, just lies on his side and whimpers as Jeno grinds into his prostate harshly with each time he bottoms out. He’s made even more sensitive with how long he’s been cockwarming Jeno, his hole seemingly moulded to the shape of Jeno’s cock, and every ridge and dip feels so much more apparent.

Even though Jeno’s fucking is rough as normal, there’s a certain tenderness to it. Jaemin brushes his hair out of his eyes and wipes the spit from the corner of his mouth; Jeno himself doesn’t dirty talk much like he usually would, just the occasional praise and swear falling from his mouth. 

Jeno hits Renjun’s prostate hard one, two, three times, and Renjun is falling apart before he can even tell them, high hitting him white-hot and rushing through his blood. He clenches hard around Jeno’s cock, feels him stutter and then before he can come down from his high, Jeno’s coming in him, hot and thick, and it only serves to prolongate his aftershocks, the feeling of Jeno’s cum in him so _ good_. 

Renjun doesn’t remember much after that, probably because he loses a little time. When he comes to, he’s clean and dressed in shorts, a plug inside him and belly a little swelled from the cum plugged inside him. 

“Hi, angel,” Jaemin coos, pressing kisses all over his face and holding Renjun close to him. “How are you feeling? Jeno went to set the table for dinner, if you’re hungry.” 

“Better,” Renjun says truthfully, letting Jaemin pull him up into a sitting position. “I’ll eat something, you cooked for us.” 

“Don’t force yourself, angel,” Jaemin reminds him, and they go out into the dining room, swinging their joined hands a little.

Maybe it’s because he managed to sleep, or he was fucked and plugged, but Renjun feels so much better, so much more relaxed, and it shows because Jeno and Jaemin are more relieved when he eats more, talks more animatedly and laughs more. 

“You look so good being happy like this,” Jaemin says when they’re sitting on the couch after dinner with Renjun on his lap, Jeno washing the dishes after losing (predictably) at rock-paper-scissors. He nuzzles fondly into Renjun’s neck, and Renjun squirms away, giggling at the feeling. “I’d make you warm my cock all the time if it makes you this happy,” Jaemin adds, voice half a tone lower, and Renjun shivers a little. 

“Well,” Renjun starts, a little shy, “I mean - you could - I could, right now, if - if you wanna.” 

“Wanna cockwarm here, angel?” Jaemin murmurs, kissing the tip of Renjun’s nose. 

“Are you… hard?” Renjun asks, biting down on his lower lip, casting furtive glances to Jaemin’s crotch, his cock hidden in his sweatpants. 

“How can I not be when you’re asking to cockwarm,” Jaemin says, grinding up into Renjun’s soft thigh. “You’re still stretched from just now, aren’t you? Tell me when you’re ready, angel.” 

“Now,” Renjun stutters out between small moans as Jeno comes out of the kitchen to sit down beside them on the couch, “please, Nana, let me - sit on your cock.” 

Jaemin kisses his mouth softly, then he’s pulling his cock out of sweatpants, half-hard, and Renjun reaches down to wrap a small hand around him. “Angel,” Jaemin moans, as Renjun swipes his thumb over the head of his cock where he’s leaking pre-cum, then Jaemin’s pulling Renjun’s shorts down along with his panties, fingers circling around the plug and tugging at his rim. 

“Nana,” Renjun whines as Jaemin plays around with his stuffed hole, inserting a finger alongside the plug. 

“Come, sit on my cock,” Jaemin encourages, taking the plug out and teasing at Renjun’s rim with the slick mess of cum Jeno left inside him earlier that’s starting to leak out. 

Renjun braces his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders and starts pushing his hips down, the head of Jaemin’s cock pressing against his gaping hole, lukewarm cum dripping down onto Jaemin’s cock and mixing with his pre-cum, then Jaemin’s filling him up, cock stretching him open in the best ways once again. Jaemin’s hands on his hips are warm and encouraging, stroking over his hip bones as he tries to get Jaemin’s cock all the way in, and when he does, Jaemin kisses him, slow and sweet. 

Renjun rests his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, relaxing around Jaemin’s cock inside him, and he feels so good, full of cum and cock, and really, he’s starting to love cockwarming now. Jaemin coos and strokes his back, then Jeno shifts over and sits closer to them, kissing Renjun as he does so. Eventually, Renjun falls into a half-asleep state as Jeno and Jaemin talk and kiss, occasionally checking up on him. The feeling of Jaemin's cock in him, filling and stretching him calms him down in ways he can't even begin to describe, and he relishes in the peace that it affords him. 

It’s only when Renjun yawns at the same time as Jaemin that Jeno stands up and decides it’s time for bed. Unwilling to let Jaemin’s cock out of him, Renjun makes Jaemin carry him to the bedroom - not that Jaemin_ minds_, in any least way, if the way he makes Renjun wrap his legs tightly around his waist is anything to go by. Jeno moves around to turn off the lights as Jaemin settles Renjun on the bed, facing each other with one of Renjun’s legs thrown over Jaemin’s hip, and Jeno settles behind Renjun, the same position they were in when they napped. 

The same position, which gives Renjun _ ideas_. Dangerous ideas that lodge themselves firmly in his head and makes molten heat course through his veins, mind zooming into overdrive of how it might _feel_. He squirms around a little, unsure if it’s a good idea or not, but then Jaemin’s squeezing his waist and oh, he’s already been caught.

“What’s gotten into your head, angel?” Jaemin asks, “You’ve become so tight around my cock.” 

“I - _ nothing_,” Renjun squeaks out, because the thought he has and _ wants _ is dangerous, in his opinion. Jaemin’s cock moves a little in him and he tries not to make too much noise. 

“It’s gotten you so worked up that you’re clenching, angel,” Jaemin says softly, “what’s wrong? Don’t wanna cockwarm anymore? Does something hurt?” 

Jeno’s stroking the line of his shoulder as Jaemin asks him, and they’re both so sweet and worried about him that Renjun’s so overwhelmed by his love for them. “I - I’m fine,” Renjun says slowly, finding that it’s hard to admit what he wants, “I just - I want - want Jen too.” 

Jaemin misunderstands. “You want to cockwarm Jen?” Jaemin asks, starting to slide out, and Renjun whines in panic, pulling himself closer to Jaemin using the leg he had slung around Jaemin’s hip.

“He wants to cockwarm me at the same time,” Jeno says, clarifying it for Renjun, who’s gone mute with embarrassment. “Are you sure, love?” 

Renjun looks up shyly at Jaemin. “I - I do, but I don’t know if I can. It’s - the last time I took both of you was… two months ago.” 

“You were pretty easy to loosen when I fingered you with your plug just now,” Jaemin says thoughtfully, “I don’t see why we can’t do this as long as you’re opened up enough.” 

Renjun just nods and tells them he wants it, really wants both of their cocks inside him as he falls asleep, and with that, Jeno fetches the lube again, this time to open Renjun up with Jaemin’s cock already hard and buried inside him. The lube has been warmed between Jeno’s fingers when Renjun feels them against his stretched rim, and he can’t help the little whimpers he releases when Jeno works his fingers in, stretching him so obscenely wide around Jaemin’s cock, prodding and teasing until he’s fucking three fingers inside him beside Jaemin’s cock. Renjun can feel his hole dripping, the excessive amounts of lube smearing around his rim and ass and mixing with the cum in his hole, and he tries his best to relax, not clench up at the heady feeling of the wetness.

It doesn't take too long for Jeno to loosen him up.

“He’s loose,” Jaemin says, sounding a little breathless. “I can feel it. Go slowly, handsome.” 

“Please,” Renjun says, voice bordering on a sob. 

Yet Jeno still presses his fingers into Renjun repeatedly, fucking Renjun open enough that he starts to feel like he's empty, that Jaemin's cock _isn't enough_, and there are tears building in his eyes as Jeno spreads him wide, _wide_, and everything is going to his head, pleas falling out of his mouth until his voice breaks into a cry. At that, Jeno kisses Renjun’s back and Jaemin’s cheek, then he finally presses his cockhead to Renjun’s already filled hole, stubbornly pushing in until Renjun’s rim gives in. Jeno goes slow, _ so _slow, chest pressed up against Renjun’s back, and the feeling of being stretched wide open when he’s already full with Jaemin goes right to Renjun’s head, makes him clench and relax around the cocks in his hole. 

It seems to take a forever for Jeno to get his cock fully in Renjun, but Renjun isn’t complaining. The stretch burns and his rim feels sore but it’s so worth it, to have both Jeno and Jaemin inside him, filling him and pressing against his cum-slick walls, the every ridge of their cocks rubbing against his sensitive walls. The feeling is hard to describe, but he can feel their cocks so deep in him and he’s so _ satisfied _, in turn making Jeno and Jaemin happy too. He whines and whimpers a little as they settle down to sleep, every minuscule movement that they make feeling like an earthquake to him with how sensitive he is, but he wants to keep them inside him, keep their cocks warm and comfortable, and everything else fades into insignificance.

Quite easily, Renjun falls asleep like that, squeezed between Jeno and Jaemin and hole full of their cocks and warmth shared between the three of them. It’s the best he’s ever slept this whole week. 

(and if he wakes up to their cocks soft in him and begs them to fuck him, and they do, grinding and fucking into him until he's dripping with their cum, hole stuffed and filled and belly swollen with how much cum is in him... that's for him to find out when he wakes up.)

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately, updates might be coming out slower than i would like just because im so busy and i really am sorry! things might settle down in two weeks or so, i hope everyone can have a little more patience T-T im working on all your wonderful suggestions, so dont worry about them!! if there's anything you want me to write just leave it down in the comments below~~ but what do you think about cockwarming? and dp? i personally like the concept of cockwarming loads bc it seems so intimate and caring and ughhh sorry im just fsdh st ressed anyways i hope you guys have a nice day~~


End file.
